


Hey Girl

by pansysnarkinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansysnarkinson/pseuds/pansysnarkinson
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title by Lady Gaga and Florence Welch.Molly invites Luna to stay at the Burrow for Ginny's birthday, which leads the youngest Weasley to consider her relationships and prospects upon returning to Hogwarts.Set at the beginning of Deathly Hallows, and following Ginny's perspective though canon-divergent.





	Hey Girl

“You’ll have to share with Ginny, but as you’re both so small, I don’t think that’ll be a problem, will it?” Rather than wondering who her mother was speaking to, Ginny wondered why whoever it was would be sharing her bed. Since Ron, Harry and Hermione had left, the Burrow was more empty than Ginny ever remembered it being. They were off Merlin knows where. Percy was gone, probably for good. Bill and Fleur had made their way to Shell Cottage, and Charlie was in Romania. Even Fred and George were staying in the flat above their shop. As one of seven, to be the only one home was an unwelcome feeling. She’d often wished that she’d had less brothers, or had a sister, when she was much younger. But now she couldn’t bear the silence. 

If Molly had been showing any signs of stress since the wedding, they’d faded significantly on the morning of Ginny’s sixteenth birthday. She and Arthur woke their daughter the way they woke any of their children on birthdays spent at home. Ignoring the much smaller party than usual, they sang to her and handed her a small wrapped parcel. Inside was a silver chain with a small pendant. It was pretty enough, and Ginny smiled as she turned it over in her hands, thanking them for the gift. In the back of her mind, she wondered whether Mr and Mrs Weasley had placed any charms or protective enchantments on the necklace. She knew they were worried, and it was a common thing to do, but Ginny tried to push that out of her head. Her parents were making an effort, so she supposed she probably should, too. Ginny smiled, hugged Molly and placed a kiss on Arthur’s cheek before putting the necklace on. 

Molly had been making more of an effort for Ginny’s birthday than was necessary or wanted. She’d covered up the clock which in recent days, had only caused her stress and tears, and had busied herself all day cooking more than the three of them could possibly eat. Resilient as ever, Ginny had been matching this effort and playing the jubilant birthday girl until she’d found that day’s paper in the rubbish. The rumoured sightings and latest gossiping about her brother and his friends soon dampened her mood. That was obviously the reason the paper had been thrown away, but that only annoyed Ginny even more. She was sixteen now, and whilst not yet of age, she was not a child. She needed to know what was happening, and had spent the rest of the morning alone in her room in protest of the aptly-named mollycoddling. 

When her bedroom door swung open, it wasn’t Molly that Ginny saw first, but Luna Lovegood. 

“That’s no problem at all, Mrs Weasley. Thank you very much for asking me here, I always liked Ginny a lot.” If Ginny had planned on being angry with whoever her mother’s guest was, all intention of malice drained from her when Luna spoke. Luna was one of few people Ginny found it difficult to be cross with. After all, she’d never done anything to intentionally upset anybody, so she wasn’t deserving of it. Beaming from Luna to Ginny and apparently very pleased with herself, Molly left the two girls alone, calling back to let Luna know that she’d be downstairs if she needed anything. 

“Happy birthday, Ginny!” The blonde girl invited herself to sit on Ginny’s bed, handing her two cards and another wrapped gift. Setting down the gift for a moment, Ginny opened the cards first. The first was from Luna, and appeared to be handmade, though it was heavily perfumed in a scent that was most un-Luna. The second was from Dean Thomas, who Luna had apparently seen quite recently. When she unwrapped the present, Ginny couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow sceptically at the book. “It’s one of my favourites, so I wanted to share it with you.”

“Oh... Thanks. That’s really thoughtful.” She was sure it would be an interesting read, at least. Setting the book and the cards aside, Ginny returned to the more comfortable position she’d been lying in before Luna had arrived. “Are you going to sleep?”

“It’s the middle of the day.” Luna was looking at her in a way that people usually looked at Luna; with slight apprehension and confusion. It made Ginny laugh.

“I know, but I want to nap before dinner.” Luna seemed satisfied by this and manoeuvred herself into an awkward position next to Ginny, drawing her wand from one of her large knitted socks and closing the curtains. 

As she lay facing Luna in the dark, questions ran through her mind, none of which she was brave enough to ask. Up to this point, she’d been lucky enough not to have lost anybody close to her. Percy had gone, but Ginny knew that he was safe, at least. With Ron, and even Harry and Hermione, she had no such guarantee. Luna had never spoken much about her mother, and Ginny had never wanted to pry. But now she wanted to ask her so many things. How she’d coped, if it stopped hurting, how Ginny was supposed to focus on anything else. But she was too scared to ask. If she voiced her fears, she was afraid they’d come true. But Luna seemed to know she was thinking  _something_ , because she smiled softly at her.

“If you want to talk instead of nap, that’s okay. I like talking to you.” Ginny didn’t know what it was about Luna that made her such a comforting presence, but she found herself reaching for the other girl’s hand, which Luna didn’t bat an eye at. 

“It’ll be weird going back to Hogwarts,” She eventually settled on, rather than anything darker which might have been occupying her mind. “If they don’t come back... in time.”

“And without Professor Dumbledore, too.” Ginny blinked. It seemed like days since she’d thought about Dumbledore. His death seemed so long ago now that she’d almost forgotten how different it would be when they returned to Hogwarts. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Ginny’s voice was softer now, and she avoided Luna’s piercing eyes when she asked, “D’you think it hurts?”

“No. I think it feels very nice.”

Ginny couldn’t tell whether Luna was saying that to comfort her, or whether she genuinely had some theory, probably shared with her father, as to why death would feel ‘very nice’, but either way she felt comforted as she closed her eyes, able to feel Luna's breath and hair on her cheek.


End file.
